Deseo Incontrolable
by Neny W. Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan esta decidida que nada la hara sufrir otra vez. Asi que "nada de hombres para ella". ¿Podra el hermano mayor de su amiga Alice hacer que cambie de opinion? TH / AVISO LEMMON RE-EDITANDO
1. El viaje

**I Capitulo El viaje**

-Alice Cullen!, ire a llenar el estanque, si no estas lista para entonces me ire sin ti!!

Aunque era la tercera amenaza que le hacia a mi amiga esta vez si la cumpliria. Las horas pasaban y todavía no partiamos a nuestras merecidas vacaciones. Vacaciones que habiamos planeado hace meses. Vacaciones que nos tomabamos todos los años.

Ella no contesto, probablemente aun estaba hablando con Jasper por telefono asi que cerre la puerta con fuerza para que me sintiera salir.

Nuestro viaje anual era mas facil cuando no teniamos novios. O mejor dicho cuando ella no tenia novio. Pero estaba claro que lo de Alice y Jasper era en serio y no queria ser la mala de la pelicula. Probablemente el la llamaria cada dos horas solo para saber si solo respiraba.

Alice y yo somos amigas desde hace 10 años cuando mi familia se mudo a Forks y yo ingrese al mismo grado que ella en la escuela, desde entonces hacemos todo juntas.

Las mismas clases, los mismos amigos, la misma universidad, la misma cuidad (NEW YORK) y departamento y ahora el mismo trabajo.

Nuestras madres se hicieron igual de amigas y nuestros padres juegan béisbol todos los domingos desde entonces.

Yo amo a su familia, y ella. ama a mi familia

Por eso sabia que con Jasper era en serio, ella llevaba enamorada de el desde que la conocí. El era amigo de su hermano mayor, Edward, quien le pidió que cuidara de Alice cuando el partió a Italia por sus estudios el mismo año que yo llegue. Y cuando el le pidió ser su novia hace 2 años atrás comprendí que ya no la tendría solo para mi.

Así que decidí darle un rato para que se despidieran. Aunque la entendía no soportaba la idea que Alice cancelara nuestros planes solo por el, por eso me rendí y le di otra hora.

Aproveche de esa hora para comprobar que mi camioneta 4x4 estuviera en orden, llantas infladas, estanque lleno, aceite equilibrado. Cuando estaba lista decidí darle unos minutos más, así que entre a un minimarket para llevar unas revistas y chocolates.

Mientras me paseaba por el pasillo de las golosinas me agache para tomar una bolsa de las gomitas favoritas de mi amiga, así ayudaría a consolarla cuando se separara de Jass por dos semanas

Pero al inclinarme una mano grande, blanca y varonil la tomo al mismo tiempo que yo.

No me había percatado que alguien estuviera al lado mió hasta que tomamos la misma bolsa. Subí mi cabeza para mirarlo y me tope con los ojos color mieles más embriagantes que había conocido en mi vida. Era el hombre mas sexy, mas deseable y mas perfecto que jamás había visto.

Era simplemente imposible creer que existiera alguien tan perfecto con ese cabello color bronce, ese color de piel nívea y esos ojos color miel. Pero existía, estaba frente a mí.

- Oh Lo siento… tómala, yo saco otra- dijo el en un momento, dando una sonrisa torcida que hizo que su cara se viera mas sexy aun y que mi corazón se detuviera por segundos.

- no, esta bien- apenas me podía concentrar al ver sus ojos y solo sonreí- …puedes llevarla

Su mirada se hizo mas intensa

-Bueno, creo que insistiré- su tono fue un poco mandón pero habría obedecido de inmediato si no fuera por que mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi pantalón.- vas a contestar?? – dijo mientras levantaba una ceja

Me sonroje y me levante de inmediato, mire el visor,…Alice… probablemente me cancelaría, ya estaba asumiendo lo peor.

- que pasa cariño?- pregunte en tono cariñoso

-Bella,..estoy lista y tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Alice mientras el chico mas guapo y sexy volvía a sonreírme. Le sonreí de vuelta y trate de concentrarme en la conversación.

-Sorpresa??... Oh no!! De que clase - me queje y trate de no mirar para atrás al ver que el chico iba caminando al otro lado del pasillo.

-tranquila, será una buena. Solo ven a recogerme- mando mi amiga

-OK, voy para allá.- cerré el celular con fuerza y mire por dos segundos para atrás pero el ya no estaba.

Moví mi cabeza con fuerza para concentrarme y volver a la realidad. Quizás solo lo imagine.

Camine a la caja del local, y puse todas las cosas sobre el mesón, pero entonces me di cuenta que al final nunca tome la bolsa de gomitas para alice, pensé en correr al pasillo para buscarla pero entonces "esa misma mano" la puso sobre el mesón

-creo que olvidaste esto- susurro esa voz mágica y maravillosa en mi oído a solo unos centímetros, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda

Me di la vuelta para dar las gracias pero el no se había movido ni un centímetro y su boca quedo a la altura de mis ojos. Rayos este chico es alto… me encantaban los altos. Ver esa boca me dejo anonadada por unos microsegundos pero sirvió para que el lo notara. Solo sonrió

- Gracias ...otra vez- dije un poco tonta

- mi placer.- Dios! Esa voz si que era para hacer derretir a cualquiera.

La cajera me quito de mi ensoñación y pregunto si compraría algo más. Solo negué con la cabeza y le pase mi tarjeta de crédito y trate de no sonrojarme al sentir que los ojos del hombre me recorrían.

-Lo siento- dijo la mujer- la tarjeta no pasa

-¡¡¡QUE!!- el pánico me consumió- no puede ser, deposite mas de 3 mil dólares hace una semana!!!.

-Lo siento, la maquina no la acepta- dijo un poco triste la niña, al oír mi grito de frustración y trate de calmarme

-oh por dios! Lo siento, lo siento, no tengo efectivo.- mis nervios me estaban ganando. Me tomo unos segundos calmarme y me concentre. Busque el nombre en su placa _Jessica Satnley_ – Jessica, cariño, lo siento no debí gritarte pero, creo que mejor cancelas la venta. de verdad lo siento - la vergüenza me consumía por completo ,solo queria que la tierra me tragara

- que lastima- dijo ella con un tono molesto pero con aceptación- era una buena venta.

- entonces mejórela!- dijo el hombre detrás mió.

Había olvidado por completo que el estaba a mi lado, y salte al oírlo. Lo mire rápidamente y sentí que me ponía como tomate al ver que el acercaba sus cosas a la cajera y le entregaba su tarjeta de crédito.

La cajera me miro un poco asustada.

- no… no por favor.. No puedes. No!- rayos Bella di algo mejor que eso!!-

- y dejar que te quedes sin tus dulces?- dijo mientras daba una sonrisa torcida maravillosa- creo que eso no seria muy bueno.

-Gracias, pero creo que no corresponde, no es..No es correcto.- dije tartamudeando mientras trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos

-no es correcto dejar a una mujer tan hermosa sin solución a su problema- dijo mientras buscaba mi mirada. ¿acaso este hombre me estaba coqueteando?

- pero…

-Pero nada- me interrumpió el- Es un placer hacerlo

-OK, lo acepto pero saliendo de aquí, vas conmigo al banco para devolverte el dinero- dije segura de mi decisión, no me dejaría tentar por un extraño.

-contigo, iría a cualquier lado- susurro a mi oído.

Oí bien?? lo decia en serio?? Concéntrate Bella Swan!!

Luego de pagar y sentir que la cajera nos miraba al salir con una sonrisa maliciosa. Me acompaño al banco más cercano a solo unas tiendas más al sur, después de insistir en llevar mis cosas a mi auto.

Saque dinero del cajero automático y le devolví los 25 dólares que había gastado en mis cosas aunque el insistía en que no debía devolvérselos.

Volvimos al auto hablando de trivialidades, de la tarjeta que no servia, de su amigo banquero que me podía ayudar y de la tremenda camioneta que yo manejaba. Pero no hablamos de lo mas importante, su nombre, su telefono.

Cuando por fin me di el valor para preguntar algo lo impidió.

- gracias… otra vez- dije con una pequeña risa cuando llegamos a la cajuela de mi camioneta

-de nada….otra vez. Fue un placer. Solo espero volver ayudarte de nuevo

- tienes…- Noooo malditos teléfonos.

Su celular y el mió comenzaron a sonar justo cuando iba a hacer la pregunta.

Saque mi teléfono del bolsillo al mismo tiempo que el hacia lo mismo y ambos dudamos en contestar.

-lo siento- su tono fue triste, acaso no quería que esta conversación se acabara como yo?

- OK, gracias otra vez.. Adiós

Me subí a mi camioneta y conteste

- que pasa alice??- pregunte mientras lo miraba por la ventana

El me sonrió otra vez y luego miro el visor de su celular. Contesto y camino hacia su auto dándome la espalda. Por dios, ese hombre tenia el cuerpo mas perfecto que nunca había visto… y ese trasero!!!.

- te estoy esperando, te tengo excelentes noticias. Ven pronto!!- mi amiga sonaba muy entusiasmada casi creo que saltaba de alegría.

- que tienes planeado alice?? – sabia que algo malo estaba pasando

- solo nuestras vacaciones amiga, ven y te cuento!!

Senti temor ante el entusiasmo de mi amiga pero era lo habia esperado por horas y no me queje Eche andar el auto con gran pesar, jamas volveria a ver a ese hombre... pero que tenia de especial?? Acaso esos ojos?, esa boca provocadora? o esos musculos?. … Bella basta!! Como es que ningun otro me habia provocado lo que el me hizo sentir con solo una sonrisa??..

_Pero para que quieres su telefono Bella, si no quieres nada con nadie. Mejor vete de vacaciones..._  
_Descansa y olvida a cualquiera que te puede hacer daño._ _no hay necesidad de sufrir otra vez_

Playa, sol, arena, buena musica y completa libertad! eso era lo que necesitaba nada mas.

Vacaciones aqui voy!!!

**N/A un nuevo Fic de Bella y Edward...espero les guste**

**Este tiene mucho mas drama que los anteriores asi que **

**recibo comentario y opiniones aunque consejos no podra ser ya que la historia esta finalizada desde hace 8 meses**

**^^ las quiero^**

***NENY W CULLEN***


	2. Cap 2 El Encuentro

_**Ok chicas, aqui va el segundo capi Re-editado de mi primera historia. Recuerden que los personajes le pertenecen a Steph pero la historia es mia. Espero les guste.**_

_**Capitulo 2 El encuentro**_

**ALICE POV**

-Alice vas a decirme cual es la sorpresa o te dejo tirada en la carretera?- Me pregunto mi amiga que llevaba horas manejando su camioneta casi en silencio mientras yo cantaba mis canciones favoritas de la radio, sonriendo como loca y hablando cualquier cosa para distraerla de no caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Ella había manejado las primeras 3 horas y ya comenzaba a impacientarse porque yo aun no le decía cual era la supresa que le tenía preparada.

Yo sabía que la sorpresa no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero al mismo tiempo tenía que ver todo. Yo quería que esta fuera sorpresa fuera grande aunque sabía que al principio se molestaría algún día me lo terminaría agradeciendo.

- No, aun no puedo decírtela- le dije con un aire de superioridad.

-Alice!- gruño con fuerza, ella odiaba que yo hiciera eso. Porque normalmente mis sorpresas la involucraban en cosas que ella no quería hacer

-Ok... ok, a cuantas horas estamos de Jacksonville?- pregunte antes de seguir

-a unas 4 más o menos… horas que pronto tu vas a manejar- amenazo intentando hacer que lo meditara. Era una amenaza grande, me encantaba manejar pero odiaba hacerlo con su 4x4. No era rápida y yo amaba la velocidad.

-Ok, o sea llevamos como mas de 3 horas de viaje...mm esta bien- dije mientras meditaba si decirle o no la noticia. Pero decidí que ya era buena hora.- te la digo

-Ok, cual es la sorpresa?- pregunto con temor

-Por fin vas a conocer a mi hermano Edward. Viene con Jasper a Jacksonville a veranear con nosotros- solté rápidamente y la mire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella siguió mirando el camino, tenso su mandíbula y parpadeo rápido antes de soltar la bomba

-Alice si no querías veranear conmigo podrías haberlo dicho, pude venir sola- dijo sin mirarme

- Que!...Bella estás loca?- pregunte con enojo. Me salió el tiro por la culata, ahora yo era la enojada- como se te ocurre decir eso?

-Alice, si tu hermano y Jasper van a venir quiere decir que no lo pasas bien conmigo. Por algo les pediste que vinieran- dijo con un tono despreocupado

-Bella, si les pedí que vinieran es porque quiero que Jasper sepa todo lo que hacemos en nuestras vacaciones y porque quiero que por fin conozcas a Edward! me encanta estar contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y amo que nuestras vacaciones sean juntas-

- Pero...

-Bella, no seas tontita, por favor- la interrumpí y le suplique con fuerza - Edward vino a EEUU pero no quería estar en Forks con Emmett y Rosalie. Llego a NY hace unas horas de sorpresa al departamento de Jasper y se sintió muy triste cuando Jazz le conto que yo me iría contigo de vacaciones. Bella, no veo a mi hermano hace un año- trate de hacerla entender -por fis! No te enojes. Sé que serán muy buenos amigos- le puse mi cara más triste, la de perrito mojado y abandonado, haciendo que mis ojos suplicaran por si solos.

-Sabes que si me lo pides así no puedo negártelo verdad?- me dijo cuando me vio rápido para volver los ojos a la carretera- pero podrías habérmelo dicho

-Para que tú decidieras cancelar el viaje para que yo estuviera con mi hermano- le reproche con una mueca- Haz hecho eso los últimos dos años. Es mi oportunidad para que lo conozcas. Somos amigas hace 10 años y aun no te lo puedo presentar. Por favor, ustedes dos y Jasper son lo más importante que tengo en la vida.- le deje caer en su cara- Quiero que de una vez se conozcan- aunque, claro está, mis planes eran otros.

Ella bufo y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres una enana maquiavélica, lo sabes, verdad?-

Yo solo sonreí y asentí

-Que mas da- dijo ella- Cuando llegaran?

-Unas horas después que nosotras, deben estar saliendo de NY en estos momentos pero ya sabes cómo manejamos los Cullen. Nos alcanzaran pronto- dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Ella me miro y sonrió. Volvió a poner el volumen de la radio más fuerte. Había algo extraño en Bella desde que volvió de cargar el auto. Ella llego con una sonrisa picarona, con un brillo diferente en los ojos y ahora no se había enojado. Solo lo acepto rápidamente. Algo le había pasado pero no me importaba, lo importante es que pronto conocería a mi hermano

Durante los últimos 9 años he creído que Bella seria perfecta para Edward. Es ideal para él, lo sé, estoy segura de eso, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba hacer que se conocieran. Cada vez que Edward venia al país, Bella viajaba a algún lado con sus padre. Si él iba a Forks ella estaba en NY. Si él iba a NY ella iba a Forks o el volvía a Italia. Los dos odiaban las fotos y por eso jamás pude mostrar una decente de cada uno. Pero esta era mi oportunidad así que no la deje escapar. Tenía que lograr que se conocieran.

Si conocía a mi hermano y a mi amiga como lo hacía, el se enamoraría de ella sin dudar. Y aunque a ella le costara un poco, también lo haría, se enamoraría de él. Yo lo lograría

Nos detuvimos un rato después para cambiar, ahora seria yo quien manejaría y a ella le tocaría descansar.

En cuanto eche a andar, ella comenzó a cantar una canción un poco romántica. "Adore" de Paramore.

Ok, si muy romántica

Eso me extraño, Bella no cantaba esa música hace casi 3 años cuando Jac… cuando "el" le rompió el alma.

-Me vas a contar que te paso en la gasolinera o tendré que interrogarte?- pregunte mientras la veía sonreír, cantando disfrutando del sol en su cara con los ojos cerrado. Aunque callo un minuto parecía que sonreía más aun - Bella- gruñí

-Ok, ok... … conoci a alguien- dijo sonrojandose aun con los ojos cerrados- un hombre

Eso no me lo esperaba. Bella no estaba interesada en conocer a alguien desde que "el" la abandono. Y eso podía echar a perder mis planes

-Wauu!, eso es nuevo! Isabella Swan coqueteándole a algún chico?- dije bromeando con su situación

- A un hombre Alice ningún chico, este era un hombre y de hecho creo que él me coqueteo a mí, pero era tan diferente a otros- se irguió en el asiento y me miro con sus ojos brillantes- Alice si lo hubieras conocido, probablemente abandonarías a Jazz y correrías tras el- Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas

-Bella creo que eso sería imposible

-Quizás, pero su imagen. Dios! Aun la tengo grabada en mi cabeza, era tan sexy, tan hombre. Su olor, su voz, su boca…sus ojos- dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos y sonreía- era simplemente perfecto, Alice.- respiro profundo tratando de recordarlo

- Si que te dejo impresionada, ¿verdad?

- Sí, creo que me cautivo- dijo mientras volvía a sonreír

-Y como se llamaba?- pregunte esperando que su nombre fuera ridículo y encontrarle algo malo, quería echarle abajo sus sueños para que lo olvidara rápido y estuviera disponible para mi hermano. Pero su respuesta fue mejor

-No lo sé- dijo haciendo un puchero- Jamás se lo pregunte

Intente no reír pero al ver su cara de frustración mi risa sonó burlona, y no pude evitar reír con fuerza

-Bella, si no te conociera, habría creído que lo inventaste. Pero con tu suerte, estoy segura que es verdad pero no quisiste preguntárselo

- Quise, de verdad quise preguntárselo pero justo una amiga linda querida, llamo para apurarme después de estar horas con su novio al teléfono- dijo mirándome con recelo

-Lo siento- dije sintiéndome un poco culpable, el primer chico del que hablaba en años y yo tenía la culpa que no supiera su nombre ni su número de teléfono

-Está bien, Alice. Es para mejor- dijo mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía- Ya no estoy para esto. Además, probablemente ese dios griego ya tendría a una maldita afortunada como dueña

Woo. Eso era nuevo, este hombre si la había marcado. Pero quise saber mas, quizá así, hablándolo ella vería algo malo en él y ya no pensaría en aquel "hombre"

-Y como lo conociste?- Me conto como lo había conocido y como amablemente se ofreció a pagar su cuenta y llevar las cosas al auto. Su sonrisa al contarlo no se desvanecía. Y cuando conto que alguien lo había llamado al mismo tiempo que yo, solo pudo deducir que era alguna novia.

Tranquila amiga… ya conocerás al hombre ideal para ti… estoy segura de eso… y lo conocerás esta noche. Pensé para mí

Al llegar a Jacksonville, Bella cumplió con parte de nuestro trato anual. Ella se vestía con los antiguos vestidos hippies de su mama que yo había arreglado para dejarlos más provocativos y yo no la llevaba de compras todos los días. Solo dos a la semana. Ella se veía hermosa, más de lo que era. Aunque no se lo creía, pero esta vez con el brillo en sus ojos se veía mas linda aun. Nada comparada con lo que fue hace algunos años atrás.

Pasaron las horas y estábamos en la cocina preparando la cena, cuando sentimos la bocina del auto de Jasper. SIII por fin Edward y Bella se conocerían. Sera amor a primera vista? O tendré que esforzarme más?. No me importa...porque ellos se amaran!

Corrí a la puerta.

-HEY!

* * *

_**N/A Jajaj si se que es cortito pero de inmediato subo el otro. Pero es que tenia que hacer hablar a la pequeña duende. Amo a esta Alice. Por cierto, aviso a quienes ya leyeron este fic, que el fic quedo con menos capitulos pero porque uni algunos para que quedaran mas largos :P. Todo quedo igual, es solo que con mejor ortografia, con menos errores y minimos cambios que la hacian mejor. Un beso a todas y nos seguimos leyendo. Algun comentario? El boton de abajo las comunica conmigo :P**_


	3. Cap 3 Magica Vision

_**Sip, de inmediato un capi Re-editado de mi primera historia. Recuerden niñas que los personajes le pertenecen a Steph Meyer y yo solo los uso para dejar volar mi imaginacion. La historia me pertenece y no le he dado permiso a nadie para publicarla en otro lado que no sea o mi blog. Ahora, disfruten.**_

Capitulo 3 Mágica Visión

**Edward Pov**

Aunque habían pasado varias horas de viaje no dejaba de pensar en aquella mujer. Porque eso era ella, una mujer, deliciosa, llamativa, aun con esos jeans anchos se podía notar la belleza de su cuerpo.

Era simplemente perfecta.

Aun no puedo creer que por mis estúpidos nervios de haberla conocido no haya preguntado ni su nombre ni su número de teléfono. No es por jactarme pero siempre lograba conseguir al menos una dirección con otras chicas pero con ella literalmente me bloquee. Me sentía como un quinceañero hormonal y bobo que no sabía que decir.

Esa mujer me volvió loco con solo una mirada.

Antes de ir por Jasper volví a pasar por aquel estacionamiento solo para comprobar que ella no había vuelto. Quizá yo no era de su gusto. Rayos!

Aunque me gustaba mucho la idea de vacacionar con mi pequeña hermana y mi mejor amigo ahora solo quería quedarme en la cuidad y buscarla. Buscar esos ojos que me habían hipnotizado, buscar esos labios que me gritaban con desesperación. Buscar que se sonrojara una vez más y ver su rostro maravilloso. Poder tocarlo y pegar su cuerpo al mío.

Sentí que el auto se me iba a un lado y desperté de mi sueño.

Rayos ¡¿que me había echo esta mujer?

-Sabes que si llego sin ti, tu hermana, o sea mi novia, me va a matar verdad?- pregunto Jasper sacándome de mis recuerdos, mientras sonreía al saber el por qué casi chocamos

-Lo sé Jazz, y la verdad es que muero por ver a tu novia, o sea mi hermana. Jamás te haría eso... Solo dude un minuto- dije tratando de sonar realista

-Un minuto? Ed.! Has dudado todo el camino- dijo entre risas

- Ok. Si. Quizás lo he hecho, pero Jazz, si la hubieras visto- dije en un suspiro- definitivamente me darías la razón

Habíamos dejado de hablar de ella hace solo unos cuantos minutos cuando le conté cada detalle de nuestro encuentro en la gasolinera. Pero sentía la necesidad de hablar de ella para no olvidar ningún detalle importante.

-Woo! Eso es grande, aunque dudo eso. No tengo ojos más que para tu hermana.

-Lo sé - de verdad mi amigo se había enamorado de Alice por completo y eso me alegraba.

Siempre supe que estarían juntos aun cuando Jasper dudara por la cuestión de la edad. Él le lleva como 7 años de diferencia y se sentía un profanador. Pero por fin Alice lo convenció que todo estaba bien.

-Pero Edward pensé que tu tenias novia?- soltó de repente

AGG! No quería tocar este tema aun, mi rostro demostró la molestia que me daba tocar ese tema. Esa afirmación me hizo volver a la triste y amarga realidad.

-No Jasper, ya no. Termine con Tanya hace tres meses.

-Ah. Por eso Alice estaba tan emocionada con este encuentro- dijo más para sí que para mí.

-Qué?

-No nada, olvídalo- dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza como desaprobando algo y sonriendo

Seguimos el camino hablando de nuestras vidas el último año, del trabajo de Alice y de su inseparable amiga Bella, a quien aun no podía conocer. Pero a quien tenía que agradecer por estar siempre para Alice.

Gracias al auto de Jasper, un Aston Martin, logramos llegar a buena hora a Jacksonville. Jasper me dio indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa que los padres de Bella tenían a la orilla de la playa.

Era alejada de las demás casas y se podía oír el sonido del océano a unos metros. Jasper dijo que este lugar me gustaría mucho, aunque creo que lo dijo en un doble sentido con una media sonrisa.

Toque la bocina al entrar y estacionar frente al garaje.

A medida que bajábamos del auto y sacábamos nuestros bolsos, podía oír los gritos de emoción de Alice

Me pare frente a la puerta y Alice abrió a los segundos después

-HEYYY!- Grito cuando me vio y salto a darme un abrazo. Rápidamente solté los bolsos y la abrace con fuerza. Ver a mi pequeña hermana me daba ánimo para seguir cada año separado de mi familia.

-Pequeña, como estas?- dije mientras la bajaba y le besaba la mejilla

-Ahora que están aquí mucho mejor- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Que Bella no te escuche- dijo Jasper al acercarse a besar a mi hermana- probablemente eso le va a doler

-De hecho creo que no me escuchara aunque lo grite, esta embobada en sus pensamientos- dijo mientras me tomaba la mano y me hacia avanzar a la sala y dejar mis cosas

-Pero eso se puede arreglar- dijo Jasper guiñándole un ojo y sonrieron cómplices

Aunque no entendía que rayos significaba eso. Alice me llevo consigo mientras volvía a hablar de lo feliz que estaba y que estas vacaciones serian las mejores y que jamás olvidaría este día.

Sin saber por qué decía todo eso solo me limite a sonreír. Entre en la cocina de la mano de mi hermana y la vi.

La figura que me había clavado en la cabeza por horas... era ella. Ahora vestida de la manera más provocativa y con una sonrisa perfecta en el rostro mientras saludaba a Jasper. Cuando la vi solo me sentí arder de deseo... Era ella? Realmente era la mujer con la que soñé todo el día?

Ella se volvió hacia Alice y su mirada se clavo en mí. Su sonrisa se borro de inmediato

-Tu!- dijo ella con espanto al reconocerme - Que haces aquí?

Yo aun estaba embobado con su figura y no pude decir nada. Sentía los ojos de mi hermana sobre mí para luego llevarlos a su amiga. Entonces, al ver que yo no reaccionaba, me dio un codazo en la espalda

- Hola- dije casi en un susurro…diablos Edward es lo mejor que tienes?

Entonces se sonrojo y una sonrisa hermosa se dibujo en su rostro

-Hola- susurro aun sorprendida

-Ustedes se conocen? -Pregunto Jasper al percatarse de cómo nos mirábamos

Ella despego sus ojos de los míos y sonrió suavemente a Jasper que estaba a su lado

-Si, nos conocimos hoy en la mañana- dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, quizá recordando la situación- en una gasolinera.

Yo solo me limite a sonreír y le di gracias al cielo por esta maravillosa sorpresa. Y yo que estuve a punto de no venir.

"Rayos Alice por qué no me la presentaste antes?" eso sería lo primero que le diría a mi hermana en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad

-En la gasolinera?- pregunto Alice- o sea Edward es el que te ...…- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa pero ella la interrumpio

-Ayudo!.. El es el amable hombre que me ayudo a salir de ese problema- dijo mirando a mi hermana tratando de decirle algo con la mirada.

Habían hablado de mi? Le había contado lo maravilloso que fue conocernos?

Necesitaba saber que le dijo a Alice, acaso estaba tan interesada en conocerme como yo lo estaba en ella?

Mire rápidamente a Jasper y el con la mirada apunto a la chica y sin decir nada asentí. Sabía que quería preguntar, era ella la mujer con la que estuve en las nubes todo el camino? Acaso era ella quien me hizo sentir como un adolecente? Acaso fue ella quien me hizo dudar en estar con mi familia con tal de encontrarla?

Si, era ella

- Woo. Entonces… Bella,.. Te presento al hombre cuyo nombre no sabías que ya sabias-dijo Alice burlándose de ella con un trabalenguas- Bella…el es Edward. Hermano, te presento a mi amiga Bella. "La chica de los dulces"

**ALICE POV**

-Alice! Por favor!- Bella me regaño por la broma pero no podía dejar de sonriera y mucho menos ella.

Mi hermano la miraba con asombro, y porque no decirlo también con pasión. Definitivamente el vestido ayudaba, pero sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Bella, el estaba como hipnotizado, como si viera a un ángel.

Definitivamente yo tenía razón, no el destino.

-Un gusto en conocerte por fin…Bella- dijo Edward acercándose a ella, como si un imán lo obligara a quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro. La beso en la mejilla y pude ver con satisfacción como mi amiga cerraba los ojos ante el contacto.

- Digo lo mismo…Edward- dijo ella sonrojándose como tomate

Podía ver como ellos se observaban, como si Jasper y yo pudiéramos hacer cualquier cosa frente a ellos y nada los sacaría de su conexión. Solo tenían ojos para ellos, no dejaban de sonreír.

Mire a Jasper con alegría y pude ver lo sorprendido que estaba ante la situación, el me sonrió "funciono" me dijo solo modulando en silencio. Yo asentí con ganas. "Funciono"

Pero entonces yo me moví solo unos centímetros. Bella reacciono, me miro y se tenso.

Rápidamente bajo la mirada y frunció el ceño

-Chicos quieren cenar ya?- dijo sin mirar a nadie, tenía la mirada al suelo y mi hermano comenzó a notar que algo raro ocurría.

_No no no!_ Mire a Jasper con pánico,

Bella estaba pálida pero trataba de sonreír mirando siempre cualquier cosa menos a nosotros. Conocía muy bien a mi amiga que sabía que tenía que hacer algo ya!

-Amor, porque no llevas a Eddie a la habitación para que dejen sus cosas y nosotros prepararemos la cena ¿si?- dije mientras tiraba a Edward del brazo sacándolo de la cocina- Subiendo la escalera 2 puerta a la izquierda , la cena estará en unos minutos – dije mientras los veía subir las escaleras con cara desconcertada

Cerré la puerta de la cocina y me volví a ella. Bella se movía por todos lados, buscando y sacando cosas del refrigerador

-Bella...?

-No has visto donde dejamos los spaguettis?, no logro encontrarlos- decía ella sin dejar de moverse y sin mirarme.

-Bella mírame- dije en tono bajito, angustiada por su desesperación

- O mejor pedimos una pizza, es mas rápido- decía ella

-Bella Mírame! – dije alzando la voz. Ella quedo estática unos segundo y apoyo sus manos en un mesón dándome la espalda -Que ocurre?- pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-Te dije que no era buena idea traer a alguien con nosotros a nuestras vacaciones- dijo casi en un susurro

- Por qué?- dije mientras posaba mi mano en su espalda haciéndole un pequeño cariño. Pero ella se volteo y me miro con los ojos llorosos.

- No quiero conocer a nadie, Alice! A ningún "hombre" a ningún "chico" ni nada que se le parezca- dijo rápidamente- No quiero sentirme atraída por el…., ni por nadie- me interrumpió cuando vio que yo diría algo - Además, es tu hermano!

-¿Y qué?- pregunte con una sonrisa- Bella has soñado con el todo el día ¿no te alegra saber que ese hombre es Edward y que puedes darte el lujo de conocerlo?

- NO!- dijo casi en un grito- no quiero, te lo dije Alice no quiero nada con nadie. Termine con los hombres!

-Pero si solo has estado con uno- dije entre risas pero de inmediato me arrepentí. Ella cerró los ojos y tenso la mandíbula- Oh por Dios. Bella… perdón...lo siento... no debi…no fue mi intencion...

-Lo sé Alice,- dijo en voz baja- Pero no sé si puedo con esto y como no quiero echarte a perder tus vacaciones prefiero volver a NY. Me iré mañana por la mañana.

-Que! No no! Bella por favor quédate. Ya dejaste claro que no quieres nada con nadie. Si estás segura de eso nada pasara entre mi hermano y tu pero por favor quédate!- yo le rogaba rápidamente sin dejar que ella hablara

- No Alice, me volveré a NY- dijo seria. Tense mi mandíbula. Y fruncí el ceño. _Por Dios esta niña era tan obstinada!_

- Escúchame bien Isabella Marie Swan. Si sales por esa puerta no me volverás a ver nunca más! – le grite mientras actuaba estar enojada con ella y funciono. Ella me miro espantada, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no la deje- Te odiare si te vas, Bella! Te exijo que te quedes!-grite mientras me iba de la cocina y salía de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta de entrada.

Camine hasta el auto de Jasper y me metí en el. Puse la música fuerte, (cosa que siempre hacia cuando me enojaba). Nunca me enojaba con Bella y mucho menos le había gritado, pero ya era suficiente, tenía que hacer que reaccionara, tenía que hacer que abriera los ojos, que lo conociera. Tenía que lograr que viera lo indicado que era él para su vida. Tenía que lograr que olvidara al bastardo de Jake y se enamorara de Edward

"_Vamos Bella, dame esa oportunidad. Por favor amiga.. Solo enamórate de él, ya verás que el te hará feliz_"

**EDWARD POV**

Cenamos con tranquilidad aquella noche, luego de un extraño comportamiento entre Alice y Bella. Jasper me dijo que al parecer habían discutido pero que era normal entre ellas y que después de un rato volverían a ser más que amigas

La conversación la guio mi pequeña hermana y todo se fue relajando menos Bella, quien no abría la boca para nada más que para comer.

Estaba seria, distante nada en comparación con la Bella que había conocido esta mañana. Pero eso no quitaba que me siguiera atrayendo, ella era perfecta. Si me encanto verla con jeans anchos ahora estaba embobado con su atuendo. Ese vestido me dejaba ver toda su silueta, sus piernas largas y blancas y su cintura maravillosa. Ella era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida.

Mientras más callada, más me atraía saber de ella. Mas quería saber de sus gustos, de sus deseos de su mundo, en el cual no me importaría...no, de hecho, en el que me encantaría ser parte. Pero algo había pasado, ella no era la misma mujer de la mañana pero no importaba que fuera. Tenía tres semanas para saber... tres semanas para que se diera cuenta de lo que me provocaba.

_**N/A** Siiii por fin ya se conocieron y como siempre la pitonisa de Alice tenia razon :P. Que increible como estoy gozando al subir esta historia otra vez =) Aunque ya la habia leido entera, aun asi me emociono al subirla de nuevo._  
_Espero les guste esta historia a las niñas que recien van leyendo y para las que ya lo habian leido, espero les agraden los leves cambios que han habido. Un beso gigante a mis hermanas del Alma como** Electrica Cullen Black** (nena te extraño demasiado) y a** Mixx Lutz** o como sea que te llames ahora (siempre cambias enana ^^)_

_Tambien a todas las niñas que me han mandado rw por la nota que deje hace una semana. Gracias Chicas porque de verdad siento el apoyo que me dieron. __No lo niego, a veces me he puesto a llorar como magdalena al recordar que ya no esta. Pero se que es algo con lo que tendre que lidiar por el resto de mi vida. Espero chicas, ninguna tuviera que vivir por este duelo. Pero gracias a cada una de ustedes por sus maravillosas palabras. Las adoro niñas._

_Besos enormes. y si tienen algo que comunicarme el globito de abajo las lleva a hablar directamente conmigo :P_


	4. Cap 4 Piel

_**Hola niñas que tal?..lamento no haber subido los capis mas temprano, pero hoy no fue un muy buen dia que digamos. El frio y los dias nublados me ponen muy nostalgica asi que ustedes comprenderan que no habia muchas ganas de hacer cosas. Pero saben que amo escribir y por eso mismo estoy subiendo estos capis. Gracias a todas las que escribieron para darme animo y tambien para opinar sobre esta historia :$ muchas gracias y ahora a leer.**_

Recuerden que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mia.

Capitulo 4 Piel

**Edward POV**

Los dias pasaron tranquilamente, pero Bella no volvio a ser aquella chica que conoci ese dia, no volvio a colocarse nada parecido al vestido con el que la vi esa noche, se tomo el pelo en una coleta y no volvio a soltarlo. Cada vez que ibamos a la playa solo se quedaba bajo la sombrilla sin siquiera dejar ver algo de piel. De vez en cuando lograba verla sonreir pero despues de segundos ella volvia a callar y ponerse seria.

Muchas veces intente entablar alguna conversación con ella cuando Jasper y Alice hacian algo juntos pero la conversación no duraba mas de cinco minutos, luego ella daba alguna excusa barata y se iba a su habitación o lejos de mi.

Pero no me daria por vencido. Aun me quedaban semanas para conquistarla..

Llevabamos 5 dias en Jacksonville yendo a la playa, a algunos lugares turisticos y a veces a algun restaurant que Alice conocia. Pero esta noche habiamos ido a una disco y eso me dejo boquiabierto. Alice habia dicho que nos encontraramos en la entrada del lugar para vestir a su amiga y no se equivoco.

Bella llego con unos jeans ajustados a las caderas y una playera con mangas cortas dejando parte de su vientre al descubierto. El color de sus mejillas cuando nos encontramos en la entrada era carmesí pero eso le daba el toque de hermosura con el que se destacaba.

Aunque jamas permitio que algun hombre se le acercara, ni siquiera yo, bailaba sensualmente en la pista, con los ojos cerrados y reia cada vez que Alice le señalaba algun tipo con la boca abierta por observarlas bailar. Aquella noche me quede todo el tiempo en el bar para observarla mejor. Aun con su sonrisa cada vez que veia a Alice y Jasper bailar juntos, sus ojos se ponian tristes. Y la tristeza de sus ojos se me clavaba en el pecho, yo queria que ella fuera feliz y cada vez que cerraba mis ojos su silueta se colaba en mis sueños. Solo queria hacerla sonreir. Que nada le hiciera daño.. Lo que jamas me intereso con otra mujer yo solo queria lograrlo con ella... hacerla feliz pero conmigo.

Llegamos a casa y yo no podia dejar de pensar en ella. Las chicas se fueron a su cuarto y Jasper decidio ir a descansar al que compartiamos. Yo no queria ir arriba aun, mas cuando sabia que a solo unos metros ella estaba durmiendo.

Asi que prendi la TV y me tire al sillon. Iba de canal en canal sin quitarme su sonrisa de mi cabeza, estaba tan concentrado en ello que no la senti bajar, solo la vi cuando ya estaba en la entrada de la sala, con una manta en la mano y concentrada en apagar su celular.

Cuando me vio dio un salto y se sonrojo rápidamente.

-Oh!, lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí- dijo mientras se volteaba a la escalera

-Bella espera!- me pare rápidamente y nervioso al verla en pijama y, diablos, que pequeño pijama. Solo unos ínfimos shorts y una playera con tirantes mas pequeña que la que uso en la disco. Trate de recomponerme y mirar hacia arriba antes que me terminara sacando la mejilla de una cachetada- si quieres me voy al cuarto

Ella se detuvo de inmediato y se volteo a verme. Se mordio el labio y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No creo que quieras subir- dijo sonriendo mas pero notándose incomoda.

- Porque?

- Jasper esta con tu hermana en el cuarto- dijo arrugando la nariz como si le costara decir aquello

- Y?- pregunte sin entender a que se referia. Pero ella me miro fijamente, tratando de decirme algo con la mirada

-Han pasado una semana separados Edward

-Oh. "Estan" juntos?- frunci el ceño al entender a que se referia. Jamas me los imagine juntos, sabia que eran novio pero no esperaba eso de mi "hermanita" y ella largo a reir con fuerza haciendome salir de mis pensamientos para caer en sus ojos

- Al parecer no te esperabas eso verdad?- dijo divertida mientras volvia a entrar a la sala sentandose en el sillon – que estas viendo?

Me sente junto a ella tratando de quitar la mirada de sus piernas desnudas "diablos son maravillosas"

-Mmm nada en especial-dije mientras volteaba la mirada a la tv- son las 2 am asi que es difícil encontrar algo interesante

-Oh, entonces Alice no te ha contado de las películas?-

Voltee a verla y ella sonreia, y ahí estaba esa sonrisa otra vez. Mis ojos se clavaron en ella por unos segundo pero lentamente comence a recorrer su piel. Jamas le habia visto tanta piel. Tan suave, tan blanca, tan tentadora.

-MM que películas?- pregunte tratando de concentrar en la conversación.

Ella sonrio y salto del sillon, fue hasta el mueblo que estaba al lado de la TV, dandome la espalda "_rayos!, su cuerpo es hermoso!_!, su pelo caia como cascada en su espalda, sus piernas largas y blancas llevaban

A la gloria, su cintura era perfecta y su tras…. "_**NO EDWARD!"**_

Ella abrio la puerta y dejo ver cientos de peliculas en DVD

-Y? Cual quieres ver?- dijo mientras volteaba a verme y yo miraba de inmediato su rostro antes que me pillara in fraganti mirando "esa" parte de su cuerpo

-Mmm no lo se, es difícil elegir!- dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia ella.

Bella sonrio como lo hizo aquel dia que la conoci

-Papa y yo somo fanaticos del cine, aunque son diferentes gustos es un hobbie que compartimos- dijo mientras yo me colocaba a su lado. Tratando de mirarla a los ojos y perderme en ellos.

Ella subio su cara y la sonrisa desaparecio lentamente pero no el brillo de sus ojos. No pude evitar sonreir al ver que se sonrojaba un levemente y me acerque un poco mas a ella quedando con solo unos centímetros de distancia

-¿Porque no la eliges tu?- pregunte sin quitar mi mirada. Ella abrio la boca para hablar pero no salio nada. Ese gesto me hipnotizo y me tento a acercar mas mi boca.

-Listo!- dijo sonriendo otra vez pero sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Que?- pregunte desconcertado…no entendí lo que dijo. Pero ella sonrio mas todavía dio un paso para atrás y mostro uno de los DVDS que habia tomado

-Quiero ver esta!- dijo casi en carcajadas. Lo coloco en el lector y se sento en el sofa. Trate de despejar mi mente y me sente junto a ella. Por un rato Bella olvido sus miedos, olvido todo aquello que provocaba su frialdad y sonreia como aquel dia. La película comenzo y trate de concentrarme en ella, pero mi cuerpo gritaba su necesidad por acercarse a ella, de tocar su piel, de mirar sus ojos y perderme en ellos.

Después de casi 5 minutos de negarme a mirarla la recorri de reojo. Ella se abrazaba las rodillas y estaba mas relajada todavía. Pero cuando quise hablar un ruido extraño del segundo piso me hizo despertar. Ella miro hacia el techo y cerro sus ojos

-Oh no- susurro mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Que es eso?- pregunte sin entender

-No es nada Edward- dijo sonrojándose- pero creo que es mejor que le subas el volumen a la película

-Porque?- al mismo instante en que pregunte el ruido se escucho de nuevo- Bella que es eso?

Ella se sonrojo levemente cuando el ruido se hizo mas intenso y se oyo el grito escondido de Alice

-Edward, por favor solo sube el volumen..

-Espera, esos ruidos son?...- no alcance a terminar la pregunta cuando mi "hermanita" empezo a gritar el nombre de mi "amigo" y gemir cuanto lo amaba. Bella se largo a reir nerviosa y se tapo la cara

-Esto es tan vergonzoso… Edward, por favor sube el volumen- dijo casi entre carcajadas, yo la miraba embobado. Ella era maravillosa

- No, esto es divertido!-

-Que? Divertido?- dijo mientras me miraba casi roja de la vergüenza- Edward, por favor!- grito mientras se oian los gritos debocados de Alice y Jasper.

-Obligame- la rete con el control remoto en la mano . Si, los gritos de arriba eran vergonzosos. Pero era mas maravilloso verla reir y sonrojarse- Si quieres subir el volumen, tomalo

-Eddie, esto no es divertido- rayos desde hoy amaba que me dijiera asi!

- Si lo es- sonrei mientras ella trato de alcanzar el control pero me movi rapidamente para que ella lo intentara otra vez, ella se movia rapido pero yo mas, inocentemente termino casi sobre mi, mientras reia y me gritaba que se lo entregara.

De repente, cuando me desconcentre al sentir sus pechos rozar el mio, ella uso eso para tomar mi mano y llevarlo a su cuerpo con el control apretando el boton del volumen pero dejandome a solo centímetros de su espalda

-Ok, tu ganas- mi voz salio en un hilo casi en su oido. En segundos ella vio su mano sujetando la mia y la solto. Su sonrisa volvio a desaparecer… "_rayos, Cullen!" ._El volumen logro acallar los gritos pero no los ruidos que se escuchaban en el techo. Pero al menos la película lograba distraerme.

Casi a la mitad de la película vi que apoyaba su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillon tratando de no quedarse dormida, pero la posición era incomoda. Tome un cojín y lo puse en mi pierna.

- Hey!, ven aquí- dije señalando el cojin

-Que?- su ceño estaba fruncido mientras lo veia con los ojos entrecerrados

-Bella te estas quedando dormida apoyate aquí- dije tratando de convencerla

-No Eddie, estoy bien- volteo a ver la tv. Pero se veia cansada asi que no acepte un no por respuesta. La tome del brazo y la lleve a mi. Se tenso un segundo y me miro muy molesta pero le sonrei.

-Bella, confia en mi, no soy ningun vampiro, no te voy a morder, ademas no voy a permitir que por culpa de mi hermanita "la fogosa" estes cansada.

Ella sonrio y sin decir nada mas, puso su cabeza en el cojín quedando en posición fetal en el sillon. Rapidamente la cubri con la manta que ella traia para no quedarme como baboso mirando sus pierna..

Aun asi la electricidad que corria por mi cuerpo era insoportable. Después de un rato ella dormia profundamente, su respiración era suave, acompasada. Olvide la película y la observe dormir. Definitivamente Bella Swan se habia robado mi corazon solo con haber sonreido aquel afortunado dia en que decidi regalonear a mi hermana con dulces.

Ahora solo me quedaba lograr que ella tambien me quisiera, al menos la mitad de lo que yo sentia por ella.

Sin darme cuenta mi mano ya estaba sobre su hombre desnudo acariciandolo suavemente, sin orden alguna, subio por su cuello y retiro el pelo que cubria su rostro dejandome ver sus labios.

Me acerque a ella y pude oler su perfume, su escencia. Mi garganta quemaba, si no era un vampiro me parecia a uno. Lleve mi nariz a su piel, y roce levemente su mejilla acercandome a su boca pero me detuve al mismo instante que ella suspiro. No queria robarle los besos, queria que ella me los diera, con consentimiento, con pasion con deseo.

Deje que mi nariz bajara otra vez hasta su cuello rozando su piel levemente y volvi a respirar profundo. Entonces ella se removio un poco llevando su mano al cuelo , se acaricio y en su boca se dibujo una sonrisa. Se movio otro poco y ahora su cara quedo justo frente a mi, dejando su boca a solo milímetros de la mia

"_rayos Edward vete ya, antes que hagas una estupidez"_

Deje de observarla y me movi lentamente para que ella no despertara. La tape un poco mas y camine a mi cuarto pero llegue a las escaleras y voltee a verla. Me quede ahí unos segundos estatico, admirando su belleza

-Eres un pervertido- se escucho detrás mio casi en un susurro haciendome saltar. Mi hermana reia bajito

-Diablos Alice, odio que hagas eso- ella volvio a reir y luego miro a su amiga

-Ella te va a amar, lo sabes?- solto casi en un suspiro

-Que?

-Solo dale tiempo y por favor, no le rompas el corazon- su voz fue melancolica. Yo todavía no salia de mi sorpresa, primero sus gritos y ahora como una falsa gitana. Ella no era la hermana que deje hace algun tiempo atrás.

-Quieres un café?- pregunte para apartarme de la incomoda conversación

Ella asintio y camino a la cocina. Observe a Bella unos segundos mas y mi pecho se inflo. "_Amame Bella y te juro jamas herir tu corazon"_

**Bella POV**

Desperte de una de las mejores noches de mi vida, una de las mas maravillosasque he tenido desde que llegue a Jacksonville, aun con Edward aquí. Me sentia relajada, descansada sin ninguna tension en mi cuerpo

-Hey Bella Durmiente... por fin decides despertar- Alice estaba sentada en el sillon de al lado con un tazon de café en sus manos

-Hola adicta el sexo... por fin decides salir del cuarto- gruñi mientras me sentaba

- Ja! Touche!- Alice reia mientras me daba otro tazon con chocolate caliente- Dormiste bien?

-Como nunca antes- respondi estirando los brazos por sobre mi cabeza y con un gran bostezo-

-Oh, si estoy segura de eso- su sonrisa era picarona y entendi que ella sabia algo que yo no

- que?- entrecerre mis ojos y la mire sospechosa

- nmmm nada, solo dormiste bien? O soñaste con algo lindo?- dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cafe

-Alice solo dormi. O sabes algo que yo no?

-Bueno….-dudo un segundo y después siguió- anoche estaba con Edward en la cocina y al entrar a la sala tu estabas soñando con algo…- me miro para saber si entendia, levante mis cejas mientras le daba un sorbo a mi chocolate sin entender- aggg. Bella, recuerdas lo que decia tu mama sobre tus sueños cuando eran muy reales…?

Cai lentamente en la respuesta _…."Hija, tu hablas dormida_"

-Oh no- mis palabras salieron en un hilo y Alice echo a reir

-Bella te juro por dios que no sabia que tenias sueños tan reales y tan buenos

-Alice que fue lo que dije?- Pregunte tratando de no caer en panico

-Bueno no se que decias antes del orgasmo…

-¿!QUE¡?

-… pero gran parte era "_Edward….oh Edward…SII…sigue…te amo"- _dijo burlándose de mi

-Basta! Alice!- la regañe cuando comenzo a hacer un jadeo en imitación a mi voz y ella se hecho a reir con mas fuerza

-Oh por dios…-Me cubri la cabeza con la manta y recorde el sueño… Edward y yo en la sala, desnudos,sudados, tocándonos en lugares escondidos, descubriendonos, besandonos "_Ya basta bella_"

-Que dijo el?- susurre ante la idea que el me hubiese visto decir esas cosas

-Bueno, después de perder su mirada unos segundos en tu cara, subio a su cuarto, y no volvio a salir de alli hasta hoy en la mañana

-rayos, soy una pervertida- gruñi casi en silencio con mi cabeza cubierta

-Bella, no lo eres, solo estas necesitada- dijo Alice mientras me descubria la cara y sonreia

-Tengo que salir de aquí- me levante en un un salto del sillon y corri a las escaleras. Pero al pisar el primer escalon pense en que podria encontrarme con el

-Tranquila, Jasper duerme como un bebe y Edward salio a correr en la mañana, creo que tenia mucha energia acumulada- dijo casi a carcajadas

Sin pensarlo subi a mi cuarto, me puse el bikini que habia olvidado en la maleta y solo unos pantalones cortos. Sali de casa y corri al mar. Nade por casi una hora, cuando senti que me acalambraba sile del agua y me puse los pantalones. Camine hasta la casa pero senti temor de encontrarme con el asi que camine por la orilla de la playa hasta llegar a unas rocas. Tenia que despejarme la mente.

Camine entre ellas y llegue a la orilla que daba al mar donde las olas rompian con fuerza.

Trate de relajarme, de olvidar el sueño pero mientras mas me esforzaba por hacerlo mas lo recordaba. Solo podia imaginarme a Edward sobre mi, sudado, jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre, tocandome.. "Bella ya deja de pensar en eso!"

Desperte de esa ensoñacion y me di vuelta para ir a casa pero nuevamente mi torpeza me gano. Tropece con mi propio pie y resbale de las rocas. Caeria justo al mar y grite con fuerza pero entonces unos firmes brazos me agarraron la cintura y me acostaron en una roca, poniendo su cuerpo sobre mi. Abri mis ojos ante la sorpresa y jadee al ver sus ojos color miel a centimetros de los mios, tenian miedo.

Su respiración era agitada y sus ojos me profundo para calmarme y el me abrazo con mas fuerza. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi pero no queria que se acabara.

-Bella, estas bien?- pregunto casi en un susurro golpeandome la cara. Solo logre asentir- estas segura?

-Si, estoy bien- mi voz salio en un hilo apenas y el sonrio , sus ojos brillaron al hacerlo y yo quede mas embobada aun.

-Dios, que susto me diste-

Me dio una sonrisa torcida mientras su mano se aferraba mas a mi cintura mientras que con la otra acaricio mi mejilla lo que me hizo estremecer de placer. Cuando me vio temblar se alejo y me ayudo a poner de pie. Me ayudo a bajar de las rocas siempre con su brazo en mi cintura, el tacto era exquisito.

Bajamos la ultima roca hasta llegar a la arena, di un paso pero el me giro y me abrazo con fuerza. En ese instante me di cuenta que el estaba semi desnudo, solo con un bañador y senti el roce de su piel en la mia y su respiración en mi oído.

-Crei que te perdia- su voz era apenas audible pero me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Hierba mala nunca muere, Edward- dije tratando de bromear

Pero su cara se movio unos centímetros para quedar a unos milímetros de mi boca, lo que hizo que mis piernas temblaran, me sujeto mas fuerte y suspiro. Su aliento me estaba volviendo loca

-Pero tu no eres hierba mala… tu eres una flor extremadamente delicada y hermosa Bella- "_rayos amaba como decia mi nombre". _Se acerco mas a mi boca casi rozando sus labios con los mios. "_Me va a besar_" cerre mis ojos y espere el momento. Pero mi maldita logica reacciono antes haciendome retroceder un poco…

-Edward, no- _BELLA CALLATE_!- lo siento….no puedo

El se detuvo al instante y abrio los ojos.

-Bella lo siento…no debi…- dijo bajando la mirada mientras yo me separaba de el

-Esta bien Edward, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- trate de sonreirle pero me odie por dentro…_BELLA ERES UNA ESTUPIDA!_

**ALICE POV**

Habia mandado a Edward a buscar a Bella esperando que algo bueno ocurriera y al parecer habia funcionado ya que se habían demorado mas de lo normal. Ademas que los dos estuvieran semi desnudos podria ayudar. Sonrei ante la posibilidad que tenia en frente mio

-En que piensa esa cabecita tuya- pregunto Jasper mientras me abrazaba por detrás y besaba mi cuello

-Crees que Bella abra su corazon otra vez?- pregunte aun sabiendo la respuesta

-Alice creo que es hora que la dejes ser- susurro mi hombre en mi oido

-Lo se cariño, pero odio verla sola y triste

-Nena ella no esta sola, nos tiene a nostros- sonrei ante el cariño de hermano que Jasper le tenia a mi amiga, pero no respondia a mi pregunta

-Tu sabes a que me refiero

-Lo se Ali y te aseguro que me encantaria verla feliz, pero es su decisión. No podemos hacer nada en contra de eso

-Decisión que le hace daño Jazz- me gire para quedar frete a el y lo bese suavemente- Se que es casi feliz, CASI, si tan solo tuviera a alguien con quien compartir esa felicidad

-Eres unica lo sabes?- dijo el sonriendo- cuantas veces se sabe de alguien que case a su mejor amiga con su hermano- rei ante su paradoja- estas segura que el es para ella?

-Completamente segura. Desde hace años que lo se, incluso mucho antes que el tarado de Jake aparciera

-Entonces que necesitas que yo haga mi pequeña pitonisa?- dijo mientras me apegaba a el besandome la mejilla

-De ti necesito muchas cosas Jazz, pero por ahora me ayudaras con algo esta tarde…

_**N/A Jajaja que manera de rierme con esta Alice...miren que hacer tremendo escandalo cuando lo hace con Jasper :P (eso me paso a mi con una amiga y su novio...escandalosos a morir ) y que rayos estara planeando Alice?**_  
_**No les parece tierno Edward...aaawww ya quisiera uno como el. **_  
_**Ok, lean mientras subo el siguiente. Ah! y por si quisieran comunicarse conmigo directamente el ese globito de abajo las llevara directamente conmigo :P**_  
_**Besos! **_


	5. Cap 5 La salida 1º Parte

**Segundo capi del dia...espero les guste. Para mi este capi es ultra mega especial porque es algo que tanto mis amigas y yo hacemos de lo que nos sentimos orgullosas. Besos a todas**

Recuerden que los personajes son exclusivamente de Stephenie Meyer pero ella nos permite jugar con ellos a medida que nuestra mente juega un rato. La historia es mia y no hay permiso para publicarla en ningun otro lugar que no sea aqui o el blog que comparto con Electrica Cullen Black

**Disfruten!**

Capitulo 5 La Salida

**EDWARD POV**

"_Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer"_, esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza camino a casa. Bella había avanzado más rápido y pude ver su cuerpo semi desnudo. Y pensar que anoche no creí poder verle más piel, hoy ella me sale con este chiste. Sus pechos solo cubiertos con un pequeño y coqueto bikini. Me estaba volviendo loco. Sentía su aroma en mi nariz y la verdad es que no sabía si podía cumplir con su exigencia "_solo no lo vuelvas a hacer_"….basura, ella lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Al entrar a casa vi a Alice sonreír y esperar que uno de los dos dijera algo pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al verme tan serio.

-Estas lista Ali?- pregunto Bella con un dejo de entusiasmo

-Sip

-Ok, solo dame cinco minutos para cambiarme y nos vamos- subió las escaleras mientras Alice me miraba muy seria

-Y?

-Y qué?- pregunte frustrado al escuchar la estúpida pregunta de mi hermana

-No paso nada?

- Nop- dije en un suspiro mientras veía a Jasper reír cuando escucho el gruñido de mi hermana.

Me senté en el sillón donde había dormido ella la noche anterior y tome la manta que aun estaba ahí. Todavía tenía su aroma y me lo lleve a la nariz para llenar mis pulmones con su esencia

-Este completamente perdido amigo- dijo Jasper entre risas. Solo me limite a sonreí y cerrar los ojos

-Ok, estoy lista- grito Bella bajando las escaleras después de unos minutos, llevaba un vestido largo amarrado al cuello que cubría todas sus piernas, el escote era excepcional y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación… al menos me decía que solo ese pedazo de tela los sujetaba. Desvié mi mirada al instante que ella me miro un poco sonrojada

-Y a donde vamos?- Jasper estaba tan intrigado como yo ante la idea de salir un viernes al mediodía

-A nuestro lugar favorito- respondió Alice- Oh, Bella tienes los papeles?

-Los tengo arriba, voy a buscarlos- Bella subió dejándonos ver el escote de su espalda que llegaba a la curva de sus trasero… "_DIOSSSS esa chica me está matando"_

Subí las escaleras para ponerme una playera, pero al pasar por su habitación la puerta entreabierta me dejo verla frente a un espejo limpiándose unas traicioneras lágrimas... "_jamás te va a querer_" se dijo a sí misma. Rápidamente fui a mi cuarto, y me aliste tratando de comprender por qué rayos la chica más hermosa del planeta lloraba por un tarado.

Trate de despejar mi mente y baje raudo para irnos, pero no contaba con que Alice y Jasper discutieran.

-Jasper lo prometiste!

-Lo sé cariño y lo lamento pero tengo que hacer esto- la voz de Jasper realmente sonaba afligido, lo que significaba que Alice, alias TORBELLINO FURIOSO CULLEN estaba de malas.

-NO NO NO, eres un traidor- la voz de mi pequeñita hermana hacia retumbar los vidrios de la casa… Jasper tenía la batalla perdida. Bella me miro en el marco de la puerta con cara preocupada -Jasper sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado este día y tu no vas a estar?- la voz de Alice lentamente comenzó a sonar llorosa y se cortaba por la rabia. Me sentí incomodo de verlos discutir.

Le señale a Bella que mejor nos dirigiéramos al auto para dejarlos solos y ella asintió. Pero ninguno dijo nada. Después de 2 minutos Alice salió con una sonrisa en la cara…. _Sip, Jasper perdió_

-Y bien… que paso?- pregunto Bella un poco extrañada al igual que yo

-Se va y regresa el domingo para ir con nosotros otra vez.- dijo seriamente- pero se va sin un beso de despedida y un doloroso recuerdo entre sus piernas para que le remuerda la conciencia.

Bella echo a reír y no pude evitar hacerlo con ella

-Diablos Alice, eres perversa- dije en broma

-No Eddie, soy una mujer molesta- su sonrisa era gigante y real. Que me hizo reír

Luego de 20 minutos de viaje, de preguntar al menos 3 veces a donde íbamos y que me lo negaran, Bella estaciono frente a una pastelería.

-Edward puedes ir con Bella, yo no sé si quiero salir del auto- dijo Alice en tono tristón

Entre a la pastelería después de Bella mientras ella hablaba con uno de los vendedores

-Hey Marco!, como estas?- El chico la miro sorprendido por el vestido y la recorrió completa, mientras ella miraba las vitrinas. Tuve que esforzarme por no romperle la cara ahí misma.

-Srta. Swan, me alegra que llegara- "_estoy seguro que si_" pensé furioso- su pedido está listo...lo mando a la direccion de siempre?

-No Marco no es necesario, este año hay ayuda extra- dijo ella sonriendo en mi dirección haciéndome sonreír- puedes pasármelas que yo las llevo

El chico me miro y bufo. Ella sonrió mientras el chico entraba a la bodega

-Bella?- la voz de un hombre se escucho detrás mío y ambos volteamos a verlo. En cuanto lo vio Bella sonrió y corrió a el abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Cayo! que alegría verte!- el hombre sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, "_de él no te preocupes puede ser su padre_", me decía a mi mismo para no ponerme celoso de cada hombre que la conocía

-Digo lo mismo!- la hizo dar una vuelta para mirarla bien- Dios! Estas preciosa

Ella se sonrojo y mi mandíbula se tenso en segundos. "_Si puede ser su padre, pero un padre pervertido…. Rayos Cullen cálmate"_

-Eres un mentiroso- la voz de Bella era entre risas y eso me mantuvo tranquilo, mientras ella fuera feliz todo estaría bien- Cayo te presento a Edward, hermano de Alice

Nos saludamos con un apretón de manos y me sonrió. El chico salía de la bodega con tres cajas y el hombre lo miro seriamente.

- Los atendieron bien?- dijo mirando a Bella y esta asintió

-Sabes que tu hijo nos atiende muy bien siempre

-Que bueno…ya te vas?- Bella asintió- Que bien porque tengo algo para ustedes…los espero en el auto- dijo mientras salía de la tienda a su auto.

-Me ayudas?- Bella me miraba con una leve sonrisa en sus labios y los ojos brillantes. Tome las cajas y las puse en la camioneta, recién ahí me di cuenta que Bella llevaba tres grandes cajas y dos bolsas negras llenas con alguna cosa. Sentí curiosidad pero preferí no preguntar. El dueño de la pastelería saco dos bolsas de su auto y las cargo en el de Bella.

-Cayo no debiste!- dije ella negando con la cabeza pero con una firme sonrisa

-Claro que si, ve y diles que iré a verlos la próxima semana ok?- ella asintió – Adiós Alice!

-Adiós Cayo y gracias otra vez!

Subimos a la camioneta y volvimos a ponernos en marcha. Me di cuenta que mientras mas avanzábamos Bella se ponía más nerviosa. Alice tomo su mano y trato de calmarla.

-Bella tranquila… todo estará bien!- Pero Bella gimió bajito e hizo un puchero

-Y si ya no me quiere- Alice sonrió ante su pregunta y volvió a acariciar su mano

-Bella, el te ama, no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre lo hará- me sentí enfurecer ante las palabras de Alice, porque rayos Bella soñaba conmigo si quería que otro hombre la quisiera? ¿Porque Alice me instaba a seguir conquistando a su amiga si sabe que ella ama a otro? Quise hacer las preguntas en voz alta pero la voz de Bella me distrajo

-Llegamos- pude ver una gran casona con un patio de juegos, entramos al jardín estacionando frente a la casa. Ambas bajaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Me baje mientras Alice subía las escaleras del porche y golpeaba la puerta. Llegue hasta ellas mientras la voz de un niño se escucho por detrás de la puerta

-Quien es?

- Hadas mágicas de Nueva York! – grito Alice y el estruendo en la casa se hizo mayor al escucharse los gritos de una docena de niños bajar las escaleras mientras el otro abría la puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de Bella.

-Paul!..Te extrañe!- decía Bella mientras lo cargaba por los aires. Pude ver como los demás llegaban a la puerta y abrazaban a Alice y Bella… hasta yo recibí abrazos y sin poder contenerme los devolvía. Eran al menos 15 niños de no más de 10 años. Todos sonrientes!

-Chicas!- dijo un hombre de casi 50 años. Bella y Alice corrieron a abrazarlo. Se veía como un padre abrazaba a sus hijas con gran cariño.- Las extrañamos!

- Y nosotros los extrañábamos a ustedes!- dijo Alice mientras Bella buscaba con la mirada a alguien. El hombre le tomo el hombro y le sonrió

-Bajara enseguida-

La sonrisa de Bella se hizo grande mientras que mis celos me estaban ganando

-Eleazar, este es mi hermano Edward- la presentación de Alice me saco de las malditas ideas que tenía en mi cabeza de estrangular al que se apareciera por las escaleras. Salude al hombre con un apretón de manos mientras dos pequeños me quedaban mirando

-Eres el Edward que vive en Italia?- pregunto uno de los niños con gran curiosidad mientras buscaba los brazos de Bella.

-Sip, el es- La sonrisa de Bella no se borraba al tomar al niño en brazos haciéndome olvidar mis celos

-Eso es genial!, y como es Italia?- pregunto otro chico parado al lado mío

Iba a contestar cuando una mujer bajaba las escaleras con un pequeño en brazos de probablemente 5 años

-Bueno, es hermoso- dije tratando de prestarle atención al pequeño mientras Bella lo bajaba para correr al que acababa de entrar a la sala

-Seth!- las lagrimas en el rostro del niño caían de felicidad haciéndome entender quien era mi competencia. El abrazo que se dieron fue tan maravilloso que solo logro enamorarme más de Bella.

Después de 2 horas en las que cada niño conto como había sido su año en la escuela Bella dejo a Seth (que siempre estuvo en brazos) en el sofá. Y camino hasta Eleazar que se encontraba en la ventana hablando conmigo.

-Bella, hablábamos con Edward acerca del orfanato y de nuestras maravillosas hadas mágicas de Nueva York- el hombre era como mi padre y me hacía sentir a gusto mientras hablábamos. Pero Bella solo logro sonreír un poco y después volver a mirar al pequeño en el sofá. Se veía débil, pálido pero siempre con una sonrisa-

-Ele, estoy preocupada, dijiste que estaba bien pero yo no veo mejoría- dijo con voz angustiada

-Lo sé Bella, yo tampoco la veo pero los médicos dijeron que estaría bien…solo dale tiempo- Bella asintió desganada.

-Bella?- la voz de una pequeña niña que se acercaba la hizo sonreír y agacharse para quedar a su altura

-Que ocurre cariño?- La pequeña le dijo algo al oído. Bella me miro desde abajo y se sonrojo suavemente

-No Leah, no lo es- le respondió en voz alta haciendo que yo frunciera el ceño y las dos largaron a reír. Ahora Bella le susurro algo a ella y Leah asintió con una gran sonrisa- Bien!

Bella me tomo de la mano llevándome con ella al centro de la sala. Creo que nunca se dio cuenta de la electricidad que nos recorría cuando nos tocábamos pero mi piel se erizaba al sentirla. Su toque me estaba quemando pero era un fuego que feliz recibiría.

- OK, chicos! nuestro invitado especial, Edward, será el primero- mi sonrisa se desvaneció al escuchar eso pero la mano de Bella me aferro más fuerte y me sonrió. Alice salió de la cocina con el resto de los niños y se sentó en la alfombra con ellos. Mire a Bella un poco confundido pero ella entendió rápidamente y se acerco a mi sin soltar mi mano.

-Tu serás Santa- dijo susurrando dándome el más exquisito de los escalofríos por mi espalda. Soltó mi mano y me entrego un regalo de las tantas bolsas que ellas llevaban en el auto.

-Claire!- leí el nombre de la etiqueta y la pequeña salto de alegría dándome el mejor de los abrazos. Si creí que Bella se había ganado mi corazón ahora tendría que compartirlo con los pequeños de la casa "Denali"

Bella y yo nos turnamos para entregar los regalos que ellas habían comprado y que Cayo había mandado.

Sin darnos cuentas las horas pasaron rápidamente, jugando, bromeando. Contándonos historias y haciendo guerras de niños V/S niñas. Uno de los mejores días de mi vida

**ALICE POV**

Logre que nadie me viera marcarle a Jasper y decirle que ya era hora. Después de unos minutos el llamo pidiendo disculpas y para avisar que se no había viajado a NY. Luego de insistirle a Bella que quería recompensar a mi amado por dejar su trabajo por mí, quedamos en que Edward me iría a dejar a casa para luego volver por Bella.

_"JA si solo supieran que Jasper jamás pensó en volver a NY a trabajar"_

Edward me dejo en la entrada de la casa y partió de inmediato de vuelta al hogar de menores Denali.

_"disfrútalo hermanito que esta es tu noche"_

- Sera mejor que me recompenses con un buen beso por haberme perdido un día completo sin ti y sin esos niños- el gruñido de Jasper a mis espaldas me hizo sonreír.

Me gire para verlo apoyado en el marco de la puerta con sus musculosos brazos cruzados en el pecho y me lamí los labios al imaginar en como seria esa recompensa.

-Oh, cariño tu recompensa será mucho mejor que un beso- dije mientras caminaba hacia el desabrochando los botones de mi blusa.

_**N/A Alice! insaciable jajaja. Ok, primero decir que esos niños son lo mas maravilloso que hay y con razon se roban el corazon de todos los que los visitan y Seth...aaaww Seth, simplemente el niño mas hermoso del mundo :P**_  
_**Alice planeo algo, vamos a ver si le resulta jajaj *spoiler* aviso que mañana habra lemmon :)**_

_**Este capi va dedicado a mi hermanita bloguera ELECTRICA CULLEN BLACK quien no se encuentra bien de salud. Cariño, ya quisiera yo vivir cerquita tuyo para cuidarte y mimarte hasta que te recuperes. Descansa y hazle caso a tu medico vale?**_  
_**Besos a todas...nos leemos mañana con dos capis mas **_


End file.
